Philosophy and Fiction
by valalight
Summary: Life was routine and uneventful for Jazz. She lived each day as it should. Living up to expectations and doing what needed to be done, but one day she muttered eight words which changed her life. Now she finds herself with a man of Gondor and an Elf
1. Chapter 1 –Eight words spoken out loud

I'll never forget that day.

It may seem so insignificant to some, but to me it was the day it all changed. Yes. That was the day I made that simple wish that enviably led to my new birth in to the person I am today.

That was the day eight words left my lips and my new life was set in motion.

Chapter 1 –Eight words spoken out loud--

"Talking of ones self is also a way of concealing ones self" that has always been my favorite quote. I find it fascinating. The human mind is so complex, yet so simple once you learn a few ways to help understand it. My father calls it a curse... My need to analyze people and their behavior. "My great psychologist" is what he used to call me…fitting I suppose. But I never felt the desire to HELP people. I feel perfectly fine just sitting back and observing. It's a bad habit of mine; I analyze people and group them according to the behavior and emotional state. I don't go near people less mature than me, and people of spontaneous behavior I seem to cling to.

My friends call me odd for also analyzing characters in fictional books. But I can't help it to me they are as real as day.

The girl who's sister is dieing of leukemia in a famous book, I analyze and diagnoses, trying to understand what makes her tick. What she thinks and how she feels. The lonely hero in a fantasy novel I have the deep desire to help and understand….its only fictional characters I feel a desire to help odd isn't it?

That day started normal enough. I was woken up by my cell phone blaring an annoying tone, witch repeated endlessly in to the dark room. With a grunt I crawled out of my covers and reached a little too far on to my desk to reach my cell, causing a painful cramp in my arm to appear. "Damint!" a yelled out as I grabbed my spasing appendage. I muttered unconscious cursing in to the air as slowly the pain subsided.

'Great way to start off the day' I thought as I finally turned off the alarm. My eyes looked at the time and a familiar annoyance fell upon me "5:30" I hate waking up this early but theirs no helping it. If I want to get to school on time and actually have no rush, the loss of sleep is required. I envied the people who lived one block away form the school and only had to wake up at 6:50 "lucky bastards" I muttered thinking of them. Inside my mind I could hear my friend Kelly laughing at me, for she was one of those people. She found it positively delightful to here my annoyance and even in my mind her taunting did not escape me.

Realizing I have spent far to much time getting out of bed, I quickly stumbled out of my room and ran towards the bath room. The sudden change form pitch black to the bright fluoresce light hurt my eyes and yet again I found my self cursing. In a rush I undressed and went in to the shower. I enjoyed so much the feel of the warm water against my skin, but I knew I could spend no more than 8 ½ minutes in the shower, if I wanted enough time to blow dry my hair and eat food.

I had gotten in to the habit of putting myself on a time schedule along time ago. Middle school was when it begun, but back then I based my timing by when the commercials would come on, on the TV show I was watching.

I still remember it, when the second comical came on during digimon, was the time I should leave the house and began walking to the bus stop.

But at the point I was at in my life now, I had NO time for TV, No time for anything for that fact. I was luckily if I could get an hour of computer time a day.

When I was not at school, I was cleaning, shopping, cooking, or finally getting some rest. Yes living on your own is NOT fun.

Like every other day I was the last person to appear at my bus stop. The new freshman girls trying desperately to fit in with my little group of upper classmen.

A boy, Adam, rummaged through my bag for books to read as I unconsciously dazed off in to space. The dim light of the sun slowly rising through the fog reminding me of a horror movie I once saw where zombies attacked…my mind was far to sleep deprived to conceive any rationalized thought.

In a dazed voice I said "zombie season" and as usual my friends stared at me and my random phrasing of words, but my good friend Robert quickly retorted with a "I hope the school is zombie proof, I say by the weather that their gonna be coming any day now" a smirk appeared on my face and I found myself loving my life.

The rest of the day was spent attending class and joking around with friends. But while in my classes I could not help but let my mind wonder to fiction and literature. The fantasy lands and epic characters conversed in my mind, and I interacted with them. It was almost a way for me to escape the over worked world I was in.

It was then; in the back of my English 12 class I muttered the eight words that changed my world forever.

Never in my wildest dream would I actually believe that me saying out loud my desires would actually make them come true. But to my astonishment they did.

As the teacher rambled on about some lame essay

I quietly said to myself "I wish my life was like a story"

--end of chapter 1

Wow, I hope you like it .

I tried hard to develop the main character, and I hope I did a good job. I tred to make her seem realistic, I think I made that goal…tell me if I didn't?

I love feedback. The crossover part well start next chapter . have fun and enjoy

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2—Fear and Beauty

Disclaimer: don't own LOTR…happy now? (I hate doing these things, but I guess I should now that I'm using characters that aren't my own)

* * *

**Chapter 2—"Fear and Beauty" **

_"Fear is the mother of morality"_

The street was lit dimly with the yellow light from the street lamps overhead the chilled air blew through my already messy hair and it was in that instant I felt it. Like a clicking in the back of my skull, a rhythmic beat, pulsed through me. At first I thought nothing of it 'just another annoyance' but after the clicking was so strong it over powered the music coming from my cheap MP3 player, I started to worry.

'Tic' I heard reverberating over and over. I pulled off my head phones and looked around. No one was outside, as to be expected at nine at night.

I knew that if I turned around and walked back to my friend's house only 1 block away I would be okay. But some force deep within me drove to keep walking the remaining 5 blocks to my own home. I'll admit that I was scared. Never before had I gotten such a deep sensation of loss and confusion. The clicking continued in my mind. Over and over it replayed like my alarm in the morning.

I started to walk faster, as if the pace of my steps would drown out the eerie ticking, slowing encompassing me. Each step was hard and rushed, soon I found my self in a full blown run. The wind surrounded me, but the clicking did not cease. Over and over in my mind, slowly becoming louder and louder; Like the ticking of an old grandfather clock it rang through me. Becoming so loud I could feel it in my bones.

I ran faster and faster, fear totally encasing me. Tears came to my eyes. Fear of some unknown illness ailing me, or some stalker attacking me, filled me.

My thoughts wondered too many subjects as I ran, trying needlessly to escape the clicking.

My mother, whom I barely remembered; her dark curly hair, long and hanging loose down her shoulders; her smell, the smell of roses.

Was I thinking of her because I was afraid? Did the memory of my departed mother solace me in the time of fear? Was she somehow connected to it? Millions of quests pooled in to my mind, trying to find an answer, ANY answer to the curse which plagued me.

The clicking became so loud I soon found my hands over my ears, trying desperately to try to stop the sound, each time it sounded, my head ached. I stopped running, and franticly looked around me, I was only 2 blocks away from my own home at this point, but I felt as if I could not move another foot.

"Dad!" I called out like a child. I needed someone ANYONE to come to my rescue. At that point of time I didn't even care if it was the mean bald man that lived next to me, I wanted someone to save me. I needed to be saved.

It was then in the climax of my despair I felt it…the calming sprit of an unknown entity encompassing me. My skin tingled as if slowly being frozen, but id did not hurt, it felt comforting. As if Jack Frost was tenderly nipping at me. The clicking stopped, a new sound replaced it

A faint sounding of a familiar speech "I will follow you, my brother" the words sounded as if they were spoken by the wind itself "my captain" slowly they became louder "my king" the last words I heard as if the man saying them was right next to me.

I knew the lines, they were very familiar to me, but fear was overpowering me and I had not the mind to place them at the time.

The tears falling from my eyes stopped as a pale light surrounded me, the beauty of the scene keeping my emotions at bay. Particles in the air seemed to sparkle like gold dust and my very skin seemed to glow like the moon. I was completely for a loss of words, and for a moment it felt as if I was being held closely and lovingly in the chest of my mother. The tears started to fall again; never before have I felt so serene and oddly melancholy. The moment a tear left my lashes and fell upon the cement ground was the moment I saw them.

Their before me was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Two people, silhouettes against an unknown light source, the air sparkling in gold. But the light slowly faded, till it died leaving me face to face with two figures of fantasy.

I recognized them at once. Being the future philosopher/psychologist that I was, I've read many books, many tales of loss and love, the lore of old. My first rationalized thought I found my self saying out loud

"He got it wrong…"

My mind thought of the director who tried to portray these characters. They were more beautiful then in the movies. No mortal could depict the flawless face of the elf before me. And the man; 'the epiphany of the word handsome'. I found myself longing to stare at them for hours; their eyes staring in to mine. Only a second had passed, but in that moment I had come to realize something impossible had happened.

They were the first to break the gaze, Each looking franticly around at their surroundings, then finally at each other.

The elf I knew to be Legolas grabbed the man of Gondor's shoulders and in a velvety voice he spoke

"I thought you died?" his eyes showed emotion and confusion.

"As did I my friend…how is it we have come to this place?" Boromir said.

At that point their attention was drawn to me.

My pixie like black hair, messy and going every which way. My stern arms clutching my messenger bag tightly in front of me like a shield, and my legs covered by loose cargo pants shaking uncontrollably in fear, anxiety, confusion and adrenalin. I met their start, my lips beginning to tremble, tear just stopping their flow from my pale blue eyes.

"My lady…" Boromir trailed off looking towards me

"Do you posses the knowledge of what has happened?" Legolas continued

It was in that moment I knew the mindless dream I spoke aloud earlier that day had some how been put to play.

--End of Chapter 2--

* * *

Thank you so much for the people who reviewed.

I appreciate the help and advice you gave, yes I know I'm not the best at grammar and spelling (blush) I'll try to work on it.

Well the three main character meet each other in this chapter .

I don't like it when in Fanfics the characters are just thrown though big swilry portal of doom, so I tried to do my take on it. I hope I did a good job.

I LOVE advice on the story and what you hope to happen.

Please tell me what you think of my characters and such

--Valalight


	3. Chapter 3 Magic and Technology

--Chapter 3: Magic and Technology—

"Before the effect one believes in different causes than one does after the effect."

It took a moment for an answer to come to my lips. Hesitantly I said in a shaky voice "I-I don't know, but y-your not in Middle Earth".  
I knew that this was real, that this was actually happening; for there was no way that any mortal could create the experience that just took place.  
The two new comers looked bewildered. "Not in Middle Earth? Boromir said  
"Then what land are we?"  
They both looked towards me for an answer. My mouth opened, but no words came out; how could I tell them about this would? Before I had the chance to explain to them, steams of light headed toward us, I knew what they were, but the two others completely unknowing of automobiles pulled out their weapons in defense. The car was coming closer, and I had to act fast.  
"Hey!" I screamed running towards them "Get out of the road!" I tried to push them but they were so incredibly strong.  
"My lady, what is this devilry?" Boromir asked me still holding his guard.  
"Its not devilry! It's a car! Like a really fast self moving carriage! Now get out of the road!" I practically screamed.  
Following my instructions, seeming to understand my explanation, they followed me out of the road.  
They watched intensely as the car passed by us "incredible" I don't know which one said it my mind was far too gone trying to conceive what had happened.  
'Legolas and Boromir, from Lord of the rings are standing next to me!' my mind screamed 'wait!' my logical retorted 'this is NOT possible' a battle in my thoughts took place.  
"My lady, we know not what force has brought us to this odd land, but obviously the Valar have you in their plan for us." Legolas said standing in front of me. For a moment my breath was lost. Never have I seen such a being conveying such a beautiful aura.  
"We need to get to my house…this would is much different then the one your use too." The words leaving my lips seemed to come on their own.  
"Very wee, but when we reach your dwelling, I would like to hear any answers you might have." Boromir voice said from beside the Elf Prince.  
Uh yeah, just umm, follow me its not to far off."  
Pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder, I walked out into the road heading in the direction of my home.  
They followed behind me, keeping a steady pace of three steps behind me. After a few minutes I could see my house. I turned around to face them "that's my home" I pointed to the house behind me, it was a simple one story house with a driveway in front of a garage. Two old pine trees in front, almost blocking the view of the house. They nodded in response.  
That was the moment; my shock left me to be replaced by a sudden volt of adrenaline. The fan girl deep within me screamed in delight as I cam to realize, two of the characters from the Lord of the Rings would be in MY home. 'Holy s!' my mind screamed. While my inside was having a fangirl moment; I made sure my outside looked cool and collected.  
I walked up to my front porch, unlocked the door, and walked in followed by the two others.  
"Well this is my home" I said turning on the light, surprising both of them  
"I live by myself, so this only me and knuckles he's my cat" I added as my pudgy Siamese cat gingerly walked in the room, and sat down as if he were king.  
"Make yourself at home, and we'll try to figure this out." I dropped my bag in front of the old wooden coffee table and took a seat on the couch. The two of them looked around awkwardly but eventually made them selves more comfortable. Boromir took a seat on the opposing couch with Legolas standing beside him.  
"I don't know what happened…I was standing, watching my friend seemingly die, but as he took his last breaths, I could see a faint figure. A running girl, she was crying and in need…then a light surrounded me and I found myself being cast in too this land." Legolas said slowly "As did I have a similar experience. A pain over took me and I knew I was not to last long in the world. I said what I thought to be my last words, and as the breath left my body, I saw you…I thought of how odd it was to see a girl I never met before, as I died, but I didn't…a light surrounded me and I was cast here." Boromir added.  
I realized when it was quite it was my turn to speak. "I was just walking home from a friend's house. I then heard a ticking in my mind, it grew and grew till it was over whelming then the same light you talked about surrounded me then there you were." There was a silence as we all took it in. millions of questions spun in my mind, but I couldn't find the courage to speak them aloud.  
"Oh um, sorry, I forgot to introduce my self!" I said perking up "my name is Jazz, jazz Hascket."  
It is an honor to meet you lady jazz" Boromir said. "I am Boromir, of Gondor"  
"And I am Legolas of the woodlin realm ".  
"I know who you are.." i said after their introductions.  
They looked perplexed "and how is this?" asked Boromir leaning forward.  
"In this world; Middle Earth, Gondor, The elves, orcs, wizards, all of it is nothing more than tales told." I contemplated what to say next "almost everyone ahs heard of you, or your world. But only because of a fictional" I put emphasis on the word fictional "story a man wrote a long time ago… you are characters from a story." Both of them looked shocked. "im sorry to say." I put my head down in an unintentional bow.  
"it is not yours to forgive, we would have learned of this eventually" Legolas was the first to speak. I had to look away from him; the look upon his face was so incredibly sad.  
"you say we are no more than characters from stories?. That the creatures of Middle Earth do not dwell here" Boromir spoke  
"yes" I whispered. Empathy took full force and I found my heart clenching in pain. I couldn't imagine the loss they were experiencing right now.  
The silence continued for a while until my cat knuckles found the need to demand food with his cries "Meooow!" if cats could yell, he was doing it. He jumped up on my lap, demanding my attention, head butting my face and purring wildly. Stop being a drama queen I said smiling, pushing him off me.  
"Forgive me lady Jazz, but you said you lived alone. You are so young, should you not be with family?" Boromir asked  
"Well yeah, I should. I'm only 17, but my dad is overseas on baseness, and my mom died along time ago so their no helping it." I said standing up heading to the connected kitchen.  
"umm do yall want some food? I could make something for you?" I said in the doorway. "no thank you" Legolas said.  
I continued into the kitchen and could hear the two conversing about their current situation  
"what should we do?" I heard Boromir ask "we know not this world or its people" at that point I felt the need to intrude, walking back in I sad "I think you should stay here. It would be safest like you said you don't know what's out their. It's NOT like what your use to…" at that point I felt the need to show them, so show them I did. Taking the remote in hand I turned on the TV, and to the NEWS.  
Their eyes seemed to jump from their heads, as they stared at the screen.  
"Such magic" Boromir said  
"No. Not magic, technology. It can all be explained logically. No magic involved. Just science."  
"such an advance in knowledge" Legolas said. "What is this contraption?"  
With a smirk I sad "It's a TV, television. It shows images of things shows storys, tells news."  
They began to watch intensely as a News story came on talking about the war in Iraq.  
"Your country is at war" Boromir added  
"yeah, but that's half way across the world, theirs no fighting of battles actually in the U.S. "  
"U.S.?" Legolas asked.  
"Oh, it's the name of my country. The USA United States of America."  
He nodded in response.  
Reality downed on me and I realized I had school in the morning. It was only Wednesday night. But NOT wanting to leave these two alone I quickly made the discussion to miss the next two days of class, at lest till Monday.  
"Well if you're going to be staying here, we need to get yall set up" I realized I was talking in my hybrid accent. A little bit of northern and southern.  
Both of them followed me into my kitchen.  
"hmm, well one of you can sleep in my dad's room and the other can sleep in my brother's. Don't worry neither have slept in the beds in months so don't feel like your invading.  
I walked in to my dad's bedroom, a giant dresser and bed against the wall. "Legolas, you can stay here." I went in to my dads closet and I looked at the cloths on his half. My mothers cloths still hanging on her side.  
I grabbed a couple of plain white t-shirts and pajamas bottoms. Handing them to each I said "you can wear these to bed." My smile spread as I imagined the graceful elf in my dad's PJ's .  
"And in the morning, you can wear my dad's cloths. He left a lot of stuff hear form his trip …the cloths your wearing not wont fly in my world. Your stick out like a sore thumb." At this point I was beginning to have too much fun.  
"Boromir, I'll show you your room." Leading him to a bedroom beside mine, he walked it in. It wasn't as large as my dads room, but it was clean, and had a made bed.  
"it was my brothers room. He won't be coming back though, so I guess now its yours." He looked around examining the room.  
"I'm in the next room" I said point with my thumb to the wall." thank you" he said, but what he meant was 'I would like to be alone'  
So to give him his space I left.  
I walked to my dads room now housing an elf to find the door closed.  
With a sigh I tuned off all the lights, and locked the house up. I decided to wake up on the time I usually would even though I wasn't going to school. I had a feeling they would get up with the sun and I didn't want them unsupervised in my home, god knows what could happen.  
And with that I went into my own room and closed the door.

* * *

AN:i hope you like it . please review! 


End file.
